


An Unexpected Gift

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Transformers Prime as Cybertronians make their way back to Cybertron.</p>
<p>Knockout presents Ultra Magnus with an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

A message flashed up onto his main terminal:

_Come to the med bay when you can._  
~Knockout

Ultra Magnus frowned at the screen. The message didn’t seem urgent, as he was use to getting when Ratchet was the CMO, what could the red bot want. Sitting back in his chair, he raised his arms high over his head allowing his back struts a long stretch, a few gears popped. He could use a break from the paper work that had accumulated since bots has begun to return to Cybertron. He would go see what the medic wanted, curious at the request.

The SIC had not seen much of the medic since new bots had begun arriving every megacycle since the signal went out to return to Cybertron. Ultra Magnus had been locking himself into his office to keep up with all the new arrivals paperwork, stepping out only to recharge and to stop by the mess hall to get energon. The servo he had been equipped with after an encounter with Prediking had greatly slowed his ability to finish reports in a timely manner. Bumblebee was the only bot he really had any contact with. Bee had become the official ambassador for Cybertron, welcoming each bot back, getting their personal information, passing that onto Ultra Magnus, and pointing the bots towards the med bay for a thorough check up by Knockout. He assumed the medic had been as swamped as he was, which made him ponder the message again, hopefully if things had gotten too hectic in the med bay Knockout would have sent a more detailed message.

The med bay doors opened with a quick swish. The large bay contained five bots Ultra Magnus did not recognize, four of them were loitering around the walls and counters, while the fifth was reclined on a medical berth being inspected by the medic. As he stepped into the room, the unknown bots turned to look at him, most nodding, the small bot on the berth nearly jumped off the table when he saw him, knocking the sports car back as he did so.

”Wow! Ultra Magnus!” he exclaimed excitedly, then fulling hopping off of the table to give an over exaggerated solute “Sir! Wow, Ultra Magnus, I can’t believe I actually get to see you! In person!” the bot hopped up and down excitedly.

Feeling a bit awkward by the small bots excitement the Ultra Magnus merely nodded and replied with a simple “Soldier.” The bot’s face lit up even more at the acknowledgement.  
“Calm down, Sparks, don’t leak yourself.” commented one of the bots against the wall, “he’s just a bot like the rest of us.”

“Right, I think you should have been more worried about the bot that was about to stick a sharp object in your arm.” Knockout groused, cocking his hip to one side and waving a very long needled syringe at the bot. “Now, if you don’t mind I would like to finish up and have you all out of my med bay.” he added pointedly waving the syringe at each of the loitering bots. Perhaps there was an issue, Knockout did not seem as chipper as Ultra Magnus had remembered in the past.

“I assume you received my message?” the medic asked in Ultra Magnus’ direction as the small bot climbed back onto the berth. More of the expected purr back in his voice.

“Umm, yes, I hope this wasn’t a bad time to come.” The blue bot responded as he looked around at all the new faces again.

“Should be fine,” Knockout stuck the bot in the arm, nonchalantly, causing the small bot to jump again on the berth. “Unless I get another wave of bots, that is. You have a hour or so to spare?” Red optics locked with blue and a smirk played at Knockouts face. Ultra Magnus simply nodded in response to the intensity of the stare. Knockout swiftly removed the needle from the bot. “Alright, everyone’s done. Everybody out.” he flicked his sharp fingers towards the med bay door shooing out the other bots.

Once the med bay was empty the small red mech took in a long intake of air before loudly exhausting it. “Well, now,” he purred, a sultry smirk crossing his face, “maybe we will have a bit of time alone. Have a seat commander.” he patted one of the larger berths in the bay.

Ultra Magnus found himself feeling awkward again, bots didn’t smile at him like that, and they never used that tone of voice towards him. He made his way over to the berth Knockout was standing at and gingerly placed himself on it, starting to worry about why he was here. He had already had his check up by the medic. “What is this about, doctor? Nothing is wrong is there?”

Knockout had moved to arrange some tools on the closest counter, “Wrong?” he asked as he moved back the the blue bot, “No, nothings wrong, I just have a surprise for you.” he ran a finger down Ultra Magnus’ arm, that smile still playing at his lips, as he moved away again, his hips swaying as he moved, this time leaving the main med bay and entering one of the adjoining bays.

Ultra Magnus shifted awkwardly on the berth, was the medic really that flirtations with everyone? Or was he just not use to being around such flamboyant bots? He had to admit to himself that the medic was a very attractive bot. It was obvious Knockout knew he was attractive too, and he wasn’t shy about flaunting it either. Though, Ultra Magnus had noticed that the usually shiny sports car had much duller finish than usual. Again, according to the others, Knockout seemed to have a religious routine for buffing his finish to a pristine shine and very rarely slacked on his appearance. He made a mental note to try and keep an eye on the medic to watch for any signs that would signal that he was overworking himself in an unhealthy manner. Ultra Magnus had begun to understand long ago that not many bots could handle a large workload as he could. 

The door Knockout had vanished behind reopened and the red medic reappeared humming, and pushing a cart that had something covered with a sheet, towards the berth. Blue optics looked in confusion from the cart to the medic, when he made optic contact with the red bot the medic gave a wink. “Ready?” Knockout asked as he pinched the top of the sheet. In a quick, swift, movement he pulled the sheet away, “TADA!”

The large mechs mouth dropped, on the cart lay a large servo, much like the one Ultra Magnus had lost in his battle with Predaking. He looked at his surviving left servo and back at the one on the cart again, it looked exactly the same, only it was a right servo.

“Like it?” Knockout’s voice was soft and close to his audio.

Ultra Magnus turned his gaze to the bot who had his head propped upon his large shoulder piece, the red optics were also soft, a small smile was on his lips. “Is that for me?” he whispered.

Knockout stepped away, the smile fell from his face, taken aback at the odd question. “No,” he responded sarcastically, “it’s for Arcee.” He moved away from the large bot and began fidgeting with the tools on the counter.

“It’s amazing work, Knockout.” Ultra Magnus quickly pushed on when he noticed he had offended the medic. “I apologize for my response, I just, I just wasn’t expecting a new servo so soon. And it is quite unexpected. It really is a surprise,” he shifted on the berth to place his make-shift hand on Knockout’s small shoulder, causing the small bot to glance back in his direction. “Thank you.” Knockout’s smile slipped back into place.

“Just a little something I’ve been working on in my spare time.” The red mech shrugged, a faint blush crossed his face “Now!” Knockout exclaimed, shaking off the recognition and returning to his flamboyant self. “Let’s get this horrid make-shift servo off and get you set up with a proper servo again.” Knockout made quick work of reworking the wiring in the blue arm from the three tongued servo, Ratchet had made, to the new servo. He chattered most of the time, commenting on the mess of new mechs that had been in and out of the med bay, and how unappreciative most of them seem to be about having their home planet back, and especially of medical aid that most of them desperately needed. Ultra Magnus just nodded when Knockout looked at him during his comments, he didn’t really have much to add to the conversation since he hadn’t yet met any of the new mechs, only gone over their background information and flagged any that he though may become a nuisance as they tried to get their society going again. 

The large mech couldn’t help that his thoughts drifted to how attractive the medic was. Knockout was made of lovely curves and carefully manicured points, not blocky and square like most Autobot designs. It was obvious that the mech hadn’t been buffing as much as he had been during the war, but after the stories he was sharing, Ultra Magnus wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t had time to fully keep up his frame as he use too with all the new bots. Then, there was the fact of how quickly Knockout had produced him a new servo in what little spare time he may have had. The thought of the medic using his spare time to construct a new servo for him over taking care of his own well being made Ultra Magnus’ cheeks burn slightly. 

“Alright!” Knockout clapped and brought the large mech out of his thoughts, “All done, try moving it around.” The doctor looked as excited as a sparking with a new toy as Ultra Magnus lifted his new servo and flexed and clenched the fingers. ”How does it feel, any lag time between commands?” Ultra Magnus lifted his good servo up with the new one and flexed them at the same time, checking for any lag.

“It all feels good,” he commented as he continued to turn and move all of his new digits. “It’s nice to have a normal hand again.” He looked over to the doctor, who was now looking quite proud and smug over his creation. “Thank you, again, Knockout. I don’t know how to repay you for such excellent work.”

Knockout blushed again as he quickly moved to put away his tools. He waved a hand towards Ultra Magnus, again brushing off the recognition. It made Ultra Magnus wonder about how often the medic was actually thanked for the work he did. “Don’t worry about it.” Knockout said softly. “Hopefully it will help speed up some of your work. Maybe I’ll see you around the rec room or mess hall more often now.” He looked slowly over his shoulder, smile on his face. 

Ultra Magnus looked down at his hand and flexed it again. “Yes, perhaps you will.” He returned a smile to Knockout. A ping rang throughout the medbay. Frowning, Knockout checked one of his monitors studying a message that had been delivered. “Looks like another batch of ungrateful mechs are coming through” he vented a sigh. “Guess you and I are going to be back up to our optics in work once again.” a disappointed smile crossing his face. 

Ultra Magnus felt a small bit of disappointment too. He had enjoyed having a bit of company. And he really didn’t know how to fully show Knockout how grateful he was for his new servo. “I guess you are correct.” Ultra Magnus sighed softly also, probably not as put out as the medic for a new rush of work. “Again, thank you Knockout, for the excellent work.” He turned towards the door to leave.

“You know.” Knockout started, causing Ultra Magnus to pause and turn slightly. Watching the back of the medica as he entered text into monitor as he spoke “You should give me a ping when you finish tonight. I can check over your servo, and maybe we can get some fuel together. If you want.” he added with a small shrug. 

Ultra Magnus moved back towards the door. He could feel the corners of his mouth twitch upward. “Yes, I think I would like that.” he said as he exited the medbay and allowed the door to close behind him.


End file.
